


Your Ass Belongs To Me Now!

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Series: Muse Drones [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Chaos, Imagination, Muse - Freeform, Psycho, Psycho UK Tour, Super Robotic Drones, YOUR ASS BELONGS TO ME NOW!, crowd, drones, evil!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine when Muse play Psycho for the first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ass Belongs To Me Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Psycho by Muse! Hope you like it *gives you Matt Bellamy... oh and a super drone*

At the first concert of the Psycho UK Tour, everyone is eagerly waiting for the band to appear on stage. They are cheering, doing the wave and trying to make fun of things. 

When the intro to Psycho starts, everyone starts to scream and cheer. Knowing the band will come to stage in a few minutes.

"If you do not do what you told to do it, when you are told to do it. you will be punished, do you understand?" 

"Aye Sir!" Everyone screams. 

"If you leave my base, without proper authorisation. I will hunt you down and throw your ass in jail, do you understand?!"

"Aye Sir!" Everyone screams, again.

After the second 'Aye Sir!' the guitar starts to interlude the beginning of the song as the voice-over continues. 

"I can't hear you!"

"Aye Sir!" Everyone screams, louder

"Scream it!" 

"AYE SIR!" Everyone screams from the top of their lungs. 

"Your asses belong to me now."

Meanwhile Dom and Chris enter the stage; Dom taking place behind his drum kit and Chris taking his bass guitar from the stands and hangs the strap around his shoulder. still Matt hadn't showed, but you could hear his guitar. 

Dom joined in with the drums and Chris with the bassline. Matt started singing but he was not on the stage. "Love, it will get you nowhere..." He sings.

The fans all turn to the source of his voice, somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Roaring with him as they sing the lyrics with him. Doing the second voices with Chris.

They play the song, somewhere in the middle while he is playing a riff, Matt screams, "YOUR ASSES BELONG TO US NOW!" 

Then right at that moment huge, intimidating, grey metallic, Super Drone robots, with evil red glowing come marching into the stadium, in rows of three and start to grab people. The girl who screams attracts the crowd their attention and all start screaming and running away as the army of robots clean all people out. 

It's a huge choas all the while the band keeps on playing as people get picked up and put into cages, and escorted out of the stadium, till a specific group, of 15 people, is left as the song has finished. 

Matt smirks, watching the group. "We will slowly and intimately kill you and turn you into our Super Drones, then we will conquer the world!" He grins, laughing evilly. "Who wants to volunteer?!"  
THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR GOD DAMN ASS BELONGSTO ME NOW! *claims your ass*


End file.
